Raptor Motors
Raptor Motors are a FICTIONAL car company on the website' 'ROBLOX'. ''' Welcome Facts - They currently have 350+ Members and hope to expand soon, a reasonable target of 400+ Members by Christmas 2012. - We were set up on the 1st of December 2011, we are almost a year old. - We produce cars... News '-''' Overtaken Trimp auto, - Hit 350 members, - 2013 Sports sedan in progress. Car history We got of to a very slow start, we had around five members when the first car came out, we had some big names in the automotive industry join; Unknown7890 and Titan163. Once they saw our first car, they quit- it was a big let down, it was named the RM TYPE 1.? That car had recived many different versions such as; RM TYPE 1L and RM TYPE 1S. The next car was a huge? improvment, the Raptor Microchip, although it didn't work- my first use of C-framing, I didn't know about weldscripts. It was still a fairly good car, as good as the competion exterior wise, the interior was basic and featured nothing special.? Many other cars came out as well, most were copied- we had gotten off to a bad start. I exiled anyone who copied, it was not tolerated. Other cars came out, they were nothing special, not up to the highest standards possible, I made them official since we needed cars. No decent cars were produced for months, I then made a level system, each car was graded before they were produced. I decided to make a car, it went badly wrong, it looking like a Japaniese car mixed with something ugly. That car was known as the Raptor Motors Hosho, it didn't work since the wheels were welded- I can't be bothered to fix it. The interior bypassed most Roblox cars standards, it just about made up for the poor exterior. I was clearing out my old places and came across two of my cars, both finished and orignally made for CF Motors, one was called the CF Arrow- before I forgot about it, a very simple car of which the windows were shaped of arrows, the front being basic. The Other car; The CF Camaro, was made for the early 2012 competition; Stars and stripes, everyone on the wall had to vote on a car they wanted to be made on Roblox, the Chevy Camaro won, that meant all the builders had to build it. The contest was never completed. The CF Camaro was a breakthrough for my car building, it was my first car with off-set. My best car at that time. I've realesed the 2013 chassis, it's quite good, the ready made interior isn't to bad. The GUI is basic and little large. It's fairly easy to use, more chassis will come out soon, including; SUV, sports car, super car, muscle car, basic advanced and so on.? I'm developing a sports coupe currently, it's based on the Mercedes E class FACELIFT. I'm experimenting with headlights currently, it should be ready early December, perhaps earlier. Thanks for spending your time to read this, I appriciate it. More information will be added soon, as well as constant updates.